1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display controller, a display control method, a display control program and a portable terminal device, which are suitably applied to devices capable of displaying Web (World Wide Web) pages on display sections, such as mobile phones, PHS (Personal Handyphone System), PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), laptop or desktop personal computers, and the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a display controller, a display control method, a display control program and a portable terminal device which are adapted to automatically detect a portion frequently viewed by a user, and thereafter, display first the frequently-viewed portion as a home position in displaying the Web page when the screen size (resolution) of the display section is smaller than the entire size of a Web page and the Web page is partially displayed.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2006-209538 (Patent Document) discloses a display device used for information devices with only a small display section, such as portable terminal devices. At the time of viewing a Web page, this display device is adapted to preferentially display, on a display section, a portion of the Web page which contains the information having a high degree of importance for the user, without requiring the user to take the time to perform any scroll operation or the like.
In this display device, at the time of viewing a Web page, the Web page is temporarily stored in a page saving section. When the same Web page is viewed again, a controller detects any updated area by comparing with the contents of the page previously stored in the page saving section. Then, the updated area is displayed on the display section by shifting the display range such that the area may be displayed at a predetermined position in the display section. Thus, the portion probably including the information having a high degree of importance for the user can be preferentially displayed without requiring the user to take the time, such as performing any scroll operation or the like.